Meme Musical
by Pau.chan-Nyan
Summary: Pon toda tu música, aprieta aleatorio y escribe diez drabbles con las primeras diez canciones que salgan, en el tiempo que duren las mismas.


Pon toda tu música, aprieta aleatorio y escribe diez drabbles con las primeras diez canciones que salgan, en el tiempo que duren las mismas.

* * *

1. Sol Rojo – Los Mesoneros.

Camine lentamente, todo se había acabado. No era así, nunca había comenzado. Jamás comenzó.

Comencé a correr, respire profundamente. Todos mis problemas aparecieron en mi cabeza. ¿Porque todo era tan malo? ¿Porque todos tenían que morir por mi culpa? Pero tenía que enfrentarlo, esta vez no iba a ser cobarde. Jamás volvería a ser cobarde.

Me mentían siempre, yo mentía siempre. Todo era mierda, pero se podía arreglar.

Caí al piso, con fuerza. Me raspe las rodilla y comenzaron a sangrar. Sangre roja. Asquerosa sangre mutante. Pero esa visión me hiso sentir mejor, quien sabe por qué.

* * *

2. Smile Like You Mean It – The Killers.

Suspiro, cansada. Él iba a visitarla. ¿Acaso no entendía sus indirectas?

Debía cambiar. Un día crecería y ella no estaría para cuidarlo.

Sonrisa perfecta, sonrisa falsa. Saludos animados. Odiaba su acento estúpido. Quería golpearlo, realmente, pero fue amable. '_Fingiendo siempre, que falsa'_, se reprochó a sí misma.

Algún día seria sincera con él. Odiaba todo eso de amor. Odiaba ser su morail. Casi no se controlaba ella, y tenía que hacerse cargo de otra persona.

Algún día le diría la verdad. Algún día.

* * *

3. O Green Word – Gorillaz.

Estaba somnoliento. Todo eran milagros. Sus amigos, el mismo. Sabía lo que pensaban de él. Y eso también era un milagro. Un maldito milagro. Intento subirse a su monociclo, y se cayó sobre la pila de bocinas.

HONK HoNk HONK.

Una risilla insana salió de su boca. Se incorporó lentamente, se sentía perdido y mareado. Fijo la vista en el líquido verde que estaba en el piso, y se acercó lentamente a él. Se lazo al piso, cayendo frente al soporífero. Pasó sus dedos sobre la materia viscosa, y se aseguró de verlo de cerca, detallándolo. Y se llevó los dedos a la boca.

HONK HoNk HONK.

* * *

4. Pacience Gets Us Nowhere Fast – Capital Cities.

Se movió con aburrimiento. Olio, era la única forma de ver, para ella. Paciencia, paciencia, ¿quién la tenía?

Se fijó en Karkat, en su extraño olor dulce. Siempre estaba cabreado. En serio era una persona interesante. Él fue el que ordeno que molestar a esos extraños humanos. Él era el líder, así que tienen que seguir sus órdenes.

Terezi se dio cuenta que él se sentía culpable de muchas cosas que sucedieron. Él los quería a todos, no importase como actuaba. Él quería que todos estuvieran a salvo, que pudieran resolver el problema. El problema de estar atrapados en un meteorito.

Terezi se sintió conmovida.

* * *

5. Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) – Eurythmics.

Sus ojos cambiaron, reflejaron muerte. Sufrió por culpa de un maldito enfermo. Y la había usado. Quería venganza.

La lastimo sanándola, quería ser como antes. Cogió la tela roja y la ato de modo que no podía ver nada. Ahora solo quedaba avanzar.

Apretó la mandíbula, con el arma en mano. Camino guiada por el sentido, buscándolo a él. Todos buscaban algo, y ella sabía lo que buscaba. Y sabía lo que hacía.

Clown Hunting.

* * *

6. Música Ligera – Soda Estereo.

Una sonrisa juguetona. Cabello negro, largo. Ojos verdes.

Fue un sueño. Eso fue lo único que recordó.

Ella le gustaba bastante, aunque no fuera su tipo. Y no existiera. Pero aun así la quería para él.

Pensó en ella, era alguien fuerte. La quería conocer con todas sus ganas. Dave no quería ligar con ella, quería que fuera suya. Que estuviera siempre con él, que lo acompañara.

Oyó una risa encantadora fuera, y se dirigió hacia la ventana con una corazonada. Vio a una mata de pelo negro que se movía inquieta, y unos ojos verdes que lo veían desde el otro lado de la calle. Y que le sonreían.

* * *

7. Cascade (Bonus Track)- Homestuck.

Apretó la carrera, no se iba a dejar vencer. Jadeando dijo una palabras tontas a su contrincante. Se rio. Y corrió con más fuerza, aunque sintiera un dolor punzante en las costillas.

Su cabello rubio se batía contra el aire. Su camisa se le había alzado un poco. Y la falda ondeaba con ella. Jamás debía retarla, porque ella se aseguraría de ganar.

Grito, algo inusual en ella, realmente estaba ganado. Siguió, no iba a perder por ser una chica. Iba a ganar por ser una chica. Casi salto la última parte, y freno jadeando, con una sonrisa entre los labios.

* * *

8. Face To Face – Daft Punk.

No espero, no fingió. Dijo lo que pensaba, ellos se lo preguntaron. La llamaron perdedora. Ella callo, pero porque sabía lo que podría llegar a hacer. La siguieron molestando.

'_¿Que les pasaba a estos idiotas?'_ se preguntó Jade. Respondió, se vio la media vuelta y se fue. La llamaron cobarde, intento olvidar.

No esperaron al otro día para calumniar acerca de Jade. Ahora no la molestaba los chicos, sino las chicas. Generalmente ella no era grosera, pero no pudo evitar llamarlas '_las pequeñas putas'_ en su cabeza.

Pero las cosas se volvieron violentas. Y Jade no se restringió a la hora de defenderse.

* * *

9. The Only Exception – Paramore.

Desde pequeño había sido muy fuerte. Muy violento. No tenía amigos.

Luego conoció a aquella extraña chica, con actitud de gato. Su escala en el hemospectrum era media, pero por una extraña razón logro ganarse la confianza de Equius. Ella le pidió conocerse, pero el temía lastimarla.

Ella insistió, y su deseo fue cumplido, el acepto. Cuando él la vio, supo que era ella. Su imagen mental concordaba perfectamente.

Nepeta corrió a abrazarlo, lo que inmediatamente lo hizo poner nervioso. Pero no le importo, porque supo que jamás estaría solo.

* * *

10. No Pares De Bailar – Lasso.

Se movía al ritmo de la canción. Y yo la seguía con la vista. Su cabello flotaba con cada vuelta que daba, dándole un aspecto etéreo. Sonrió, mientras me veía. Sus ojos brillaban con un furor animoso. Dio una vuelta, y se paró. Y comenzó a cantar.

Su voz era armoniosa, y le dada un ritmo diferente a la canción. Algo delicado. Y me sentí identificado con lo que decía la canción. Salto al ritmo de la canción, siguió cantando. La canción estaba narrada desde el punto de vista masculino, y sé que no lo quiso cambiar porque ese era el encanto de la canción. Un chico adorando a una chica.

Sonrió, mientras cantaba y me miro con sus ojos verdes, fuerte, tratando de decirme algo. La canción termino, la veía respirara agitadamente, pero no desvió sus ojos de los míos. Y yo le sonreí.

* * *

No se que me pasa. Le dedique una canción sucia a mi mama, y ella me pidió que siguiera cantando. LOL. Se llama Verano, de los Caramelos de Cianuro.

Escribí esto apurada porque mañana comienzo clases, y se que no voy a tener el mismo tiempo que vacaciones.

Los personajes aqui:

1. Karkat

2. Feferi

3. Gamzee

4. Terezi

5. Terezi

6. Dave

7. Rose (?)

8. Jade

9. Equius

10. Dave


End file.
